


Genji Shimada: Embracing the Demon

by NemoTheSurvivor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Oni Genji, Talon Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemoTheSurvivor/pseuds/NemoTheSurvivor
Summary: Genji did not forgive Hanzo for attempting to kill him.After years working with Talon to take down the Shimada clan, Genji donned armor reminiscent of old Japanese Oni on the anniversary of his attempted murder and struck down the head of the Shimada and his brother, Hanzo. However, indulging in the anger and hatred has its consequences, something Genji still has to learn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [Tumblr post and picture](http://nohaijiachi.tumblr.com/post/153007920266/senpai76-senpai76-genjis-oni-skin-is).

Genji stood, back home in Hanamura, holding Hanzo's hair tie with his left hand and the Dragonblade with his right. Hanzo lay on the ground before the cybernetic ninja, eyes closed and chest still. Genji flicked the Dragonblade with a flourish to clean the blood off. "Goodbye,  _anija_ ," Genji said, sheathing his sword before walking away.

Genji's footfalls were silent as he stepped around the bodies of three Shimada gang members, pulling the shuriken out of their head as he passed, before standing by the window he used to enter the building. The window looked over a steep drop that would kill anyone who fell. At least, anyone who wasn't part robot. Genji stepped on the windowsill and prepared to jump, but paused as a familiar voice asked him a question.

_What have you done?_

"I have gotten my revenge," Genji replied flatly.

_What have you done?_

The voice didn't accept his answer. Genji sighed, looking over his shoulder. "I have disbanded the Shimada clan for good," he said.

_How?_

"By killing Hanzo Shimada," Genji said, stepping out of the window. "He took everything from me, and now I have returned the favor."

_What did Hanzo take from you?_

"My life," Genji said. "He is the reason I am this abomination." He glared at his dead brother. "That man deserved more than a quick death."

_How so?_

"He turned against his family," Genji said, starting to get annoyed at the questioning voice. "Killed his brother in cold blood because the Shimada clan asked him to."

_Why would they ask so much of him?_

Genji started walking back towards Hanzo's body. "His brother was young and reckless," Genji said, his voice bitter. "He did not care for the clan, preferring to indulge in parties and flesh." Genji stopped, standing over Hanzo. "He disregarded the Shimada clan's rules, gaining their ire."

_If it was his brother who forced the Shimada's hand, why is Hanzo to blame?_

Genji took a breath, prepared to answer, but hesitated. He looked down at his dead brother. "Hanzo shouldn't have listened to them. He should've told his brother what they wanted him to do." Genji paused for a moment, gripping the hair tie in his hand. "He did try to warn his brother. He–" Genji stopped talking, letting out a sigh. His eyes watered, but his breathing remained normal. "He tried to warned me, again and again, and I did not listen to him. Hanzo must have tried everything to avoid what happened, and I did nothing to return the favor."

_Do you think Hanzo regrets what he did to you?_

"He does not." Genji said. "He did what he believed was right. Hanzo would never let such a righteous action bother him." Genji turned and started to walk away, the voice silent. However, something seemed off. Genji turned around and looked at Hanzo again. Hanzo's expression was not the scowl he had died with. Now Hanzo's lips were curled slightly, as if he started to smile. Genji stared at Hanzo's face for a long moment, unsure of when he gained the smile. "Why are you smiling?" Genji asked. The dead Shimada gave no answer.

_The answer is simple._

Genji looked down at his brother, dead by his hand, and wondered. Very little happened between Genji killing Hanzo and seeing Hanzo's smile. The cybernetic ninja had walked across the room and picked up all of his shuriken, after saying– _No, that can't be right_ , Genji thought. And yet, it was the only clear explanation. "Did you hear me say goodbye?" Genji asked softly. "Do you know who I am because of it? Are you smiling because your brother still lives?" Hanzo did not answer, but he did not need to. His smile was proof enough. " _Anija_ ," Genji said, dropping to his knees. Tears dropped onto the facemask, but he could not sob.

Ending the feud in blood had done nothing to ease Genji's mind. The pain and the sadness brewing inside of him led to one brother losing the other and nothing more. Genji tried to blame Hanzo, as he had done so for several years, but could not find the reason. Genji disobeyed the Shimada clan, not Hanzo. Genji caused trouble that Hanzo was expected to fix. Genji was supposed to be made an example of, with a lesson taught to Hanzo. Genji was not supposed to live with the guilt of betraying his brother; Hanzo was. " _Anija_ ," Genji said, his voice cracking. _It's my fault_ , he wanted to say. _It's my fault I have this body. It's my fault we could not live in harmony. It's my fault you had to live with my death on your head. It's all my fault_. The words could not leave Genji, however. His tongue wouldn't move, and his throat felt full of cotton.

"Is this how you felt?" Genji asked. "Is this the pain you had to live with?" Hanzo remained dead silent. Genji willed his body closer to Hanzo, stopping next to his brother's face. He knelt, cradling the dead man's face in his hands. "I'm sorry, _anija_ ," Genji said, "for forcing you to kill me. I'm sorry for making you live your life with this pain. I–"

Genji took a deep breath as his eyes opened. He was no longer in Hanamura, but back in Nepal, meditating with Zenyatta at the Shambali monastery. The monk sat up straight, leaving his meditative posture. Genji looked down at his left hand, relieved to see Hanzo's hair tie was gone, before standing. Zenyatta rose with him after a second's pause. "It's time I visited Hanzo," Genji said at last.

"Are you ready?" Zenyatta asked. He made a small gesture with his hands, and the Orb of Discord floating above Genji disappeared.

"Yes," Genji said. "I know he pays respect to his dead brother every year. It would be a fitting time to reveal I still live." He started walking towards his room.

Zenyatta floated next to Genji. "And what will you do?"

Genji stopped, head tilting down slightly. Zenyatta stopped as well, turning to face his student. "I am not sure," Genji said. "However, the anniversary of my death is not for another month." He stood up straight and continued his walk. "I have time to decide."

Zenyatta did not follow. "Before Hanzo can meet his brother, you must decide who that is," the monk said.

Without turning to face Zenyatta, Genji said, "I know who I am."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I really tried to write a story based solely on negative emotions. Not my best work, but I still like it. I also tried out the "it was a dream the whole time" gimmick for the first time, and I have mixed feelings about it. Oh well, you didn't read the story just to hear me review myself. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
